Is not too late
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: "Acepto" dijo Bella, todos sabian cuanto lo amaba y que estarian juntos por siempre, solo que era la persona errada, su alma gemela miraba desde el fondo del salon como su mejor amiga se casaba, como su error seria el comienzo de su historia juntos. B&J
1. No es suficiente

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**La boda de Bella y Edward, tan esperado evento, tantas personas invitadas pero solo una podía cambiar el curso de la ceremonia.**

**"Bella se iba a casar con Edward y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, lo más que podría hacer para no perderla del todo seria asistir a su boda y sonreír todo el tiempo aunque estuviera firmando la sentencia de su muerte"**

* * *

><p><strong>No es suficiente<strong>

**Jacob PoV**

"Yo la amaría por siempre y no tendría que morir para estar conmigo, conmigo no había peligro de que la matara al intentar abrazarla, besarla o algo más. Conmigo tendría una vida plena, feliz. Vería a sus hijos crecer, convertirse en adultos y luego cuidaría de sus nietos. Conmigo no tendría que mentir a todos sus seres queridos, conmigo celebraría la navidad junto con Charlie y Billy junto con sus amigos de la escuela, iríamos a la playa por nuestro aniversario cada año y no moriría." Me repetía al tiempo que me miraba al espejo, preparándome para asistir a su boda/funeral, para verla por última vez en su vida. Quería dejar una buena impresión que me recordara como su amigo que estuvo allí, al final.

—Jacob tenemos que irnos ya para alcanzar a llegar antes de la ceremonia— Dijo Billy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya voy— Respondí y me di una última mirada al espejo, todo acabaría pronto.

La mansión de los Cullen se alzaba imponente entre los arboles si no conociera bien a Bella podría decir que… El dinero no era importante para ella me corregí antes de siquiera pensarlo, me odie por pensar eso de la mujer que amaba.

Trate imaginarme lo que pasaría: Entraría a la mansión y ella estaría vestida de blanco lista para casarse con el chupasangre y la felicitaría, sonreiría y saldría yo solo. Había imaginado ese escenario desde que la elegante invitación había llegado pero la realidad fue muy diferente, nada que yo pudiera imaginar.

Al abrir la puerta un fuerte perfume de flores me recibió. Era dulce, demasiado no lo soportaba sentía como si mi nariz y mis pulmones fueran quemados por el olor de las amapolas, las naranjas, lilas, rosas y fresias. No podía soportar el olor de las flores desde el funeral de mi madre y mucho menos ahora que era un constante recordatorio de la peste dulce de los vampiros.

—Sabia que vendrías— Dijo con su voz suave y dio un paso hacia mí, tuve que retroceder el olor dulzón la rodeaba. Sabía que era una grosería y que probablemente heriría sus sentimientos pero no podría evitarlo.

**Bella PoV**

Cuando Alice salió de la habitación con su habitual paso bailarín me gire al espejo, me sorprendí al ver el trabajo que Alice había hecho, me veía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Intente decir mi nuevo nombre "Bella Cullen", "Isabella Marie Cullen" pero no pude pronunciarlo y me rendí dando un bufido. Me deje caer en la cama dorada de Edward.

—Bella, cielo —Dijo Esme al entrar a la luminosa habitación— No hagas eso arrugaras tu vestido.

—Lo siento— Me disculpe mientras intentaba borrar las arrugas del vestido.

—En fin, solo veía a decirte que la ceremonia comenzara en unos cuantos minutos Charlie vendrá por ti cuando sea el momento.

—Gracias Esme— Respondí y escuche un ligero timbre de histeria en mi voz.

—Ahora saldré al jardín junto con los chicos. Creo que Emmett quiere hacer unas pruebas con algunas canciones que Alice le pidió que agregara a último momento así que no podremos escucharte— Me explico Esme y asentí sin prestar mucha atención no fue hasta que perdí de vista la tela vaporosa de su vestido cuando comencé a preguntarme por qué me había dicho eso "no podremos escucharte"

Intenté no tomarle mucha importancia y me volví a dejar caer en el lecho dorado.

—Yo me casaría contigo aunque tu vestido estuviera arrugado —Casi en el mismo instante en que escuche esas palabras me levante sin esfuerzo alguno— Bella— Dijo con su voz ronca.

—Jacob— Susurré.

—No te levantes— Dijo y se acostó a mi lado. Pude ver como fruncía la nariz y el ceño, sabía que la esencia de los vampiros le molestaba.

Como de costumbre y a pesar de que estaba a punto de casarme con otro hombre nuestros dedos se entrelazaron pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ahora, nuestras manos aprisionaban con fuerza la mano del otro por qué sabíamos, en nuestro interior, que sería la última vez.

—¿Conservaras tu nombre?— Preguntó Jacob, pude sentir el dolor detrás de sus palabras.

—Aun no lo sé.

—Bella Cullen—Dijo Jacob, supe que hacia eso para torturarse a sí mismo, no quería que Jacob sufriera pero por alguna razón todo lo que hacía le causaba dolor.

Ambos giramos sobre nuestro costado para quedar frente a frente y por un momento, por una milésima de segundo, me imagine como sería una vida con Jacob Black y al hacerlo, al imaginarnos, el piso de la habitación se hundió y la gravedad pareció dejar de jalarme hacia abajo, me encontré suspendida por unos minutos en el limbo y cuando volví a mirar dentro de los ojos de Jacob el piso regreso, la sensación de vacío se perdió. Dentro de los ojos oscuros de Jacob solo podía ver mi reflejo, podía verme a mí misma, maquillada y peinada, usando un velo de novia.

—Aun no es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión—Dijo Jacob.

Alguien toco a la puerta lo cual nos exalto a los dos, me incorpore con ayuda de Jacob.

—Bells —Dijo Charlie— Soy yo, ya es hora de batear.

—Espera un momento papá— Pedí y busque con la mirada un lugar donde Jacob se pudiera esconder.

—Saltare por la ventana, no te preocupes— Dijo Jacob acercándose a la ventana doble.

—No, estamos en el tercer piso.

—En serio Bella, está bien —Respondió.

—Isabella Swan espero que Edward Cullen no esté adentro— Amenazo Charlie medio en broma.

Me gire para despedirme de Jacob pero ya no estaba.

La música llenaba toda la estancia. La fragancia de millones de flores flotaba por las escaleras. Me concentré en la idea de Edward para que mis pies se arrastraran por el camino.

La música me era familiar. La marcha tradicional de Wagner embellecía todo.

—Es mi turno— Susurró Alice al llegar a mi lado— Cuando cuentes hasta cinco, sígueme.

Una fanfarria repentina comenzó a sonar. Reconocí mi señal.

—No dejes que me caiga, papá — susurré. Charlie colocó mi mano por su brazo y luego la agarró fuerte.

Un paso por vez. Me dije cuando comenzamos a descender al ritmo lento de la marcha. No levanté mis ojos hasta que mis pies estuvieron seguros sobre la tierra plana, aunque yo pudiera oír los murmullos y el crujido de la audiencia centrando la vista en mí. La sangre fluyó mis mejillas cuando lo oí; desde luego yo sería siempre la novia ruborizada.

En cuanto mis pies descansaron sobre el pie de la escalera, le busqué. Durante un breve segundo, me distraje con las guirnaldas y las flores blancas colgadas por todos lados.

Entrecerré mis ojos cuando comencé a caminar entre las sillas cubiertas de satén, ruborizándome más profundamente cuando los rostros se fijaron en mí, hasta que yo lo encontré por fin, estaba de pie antes de un arco del que se desbordaba un montón de flores enmarañadas.

Los presentes vitorearon y se levantaron de sus asientos mientras Edward y yo compartíamos un beso. Sonreí a todos los que se acercaban a dar sus felicitaciones a ambos. Me sentí arrastrada a un océano de abrazos y palabras de felicitación donde me sentía más perdida a medida que el tiempo transcurría.

Me faltaba el aire, no podía respirar. De pronto comencé a sentir que el mundo giraba a mi alrededor a una velocidad diferente, a un ritmo diferente al que debería de marchar. Me aleje, camine por el jardín sin que nadie lo notara, y si lo notaron no me lo impidieron, hasta que llegue a las orillas del bosque donde sentía que había una cuerda tirando de mi costilla derecha. Forcé mi vista y vi la silueta de un lobo rojizo corriendo hacia dentro del bosque. Era Jacob.

A cada paso que daba sentía como algo tiraba dentro de mi hacia donde había estado el lobo, mire hacia atrás, a la gigantesca carpa blanca donde los invitados bailaban y reían.

—Lo lamento Edward —Dije en voz alta esperando que me escuchara— te amo muchísimo pero no es suficiente.

Me quite el velo y lo deje caer en el piso antes de comenzar a caminar adentrándome en el bosque.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NF: Hola a todos!_**

**_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribía algo asi que si estoy un poco oxidada espero que me puedan perdonar. A los que ya me han leído que genial verlos por aquí de nuevo y a los que nunca me han leído mucho gusto de conocerlos!_**

**_Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad y como casi siempre me inspire con el tráiler de la película. Me imagino que será genial la peli y me encanto el tráiler pero me genero sentimientos encontrados ya saben que amo a Jake pero la historia no va a asi! Entonces les presento mi nueva historia:_**

**_IS NOT TOO LATE_**

**_Y si, nuevamente y al igual que en MI HOMBRE LOBO comenzaremos desde un momento en el libro. No se si lo notaron pero tome algunas partes y frases del libro, para que siga el hilo de la historia que ya conocen y no sea confuso._**

**_Por ahora planeo que sea un fic corto pero ya lo decidiré en la marcha._**

**_Creo que eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado y también algunos reviews para conocer sus opiniones._**

**_Hasta el siguiente capitulo._**

**_Su amiga:_**

**_Sweet Bloody Dreams_**


	2. First Beach

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**"Bella se iba a casar con Edward y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, lo más que podría hacer para no perderla del todo seria asistir a su boda y sonreír todo el tiempo aunque estuviera firmando la sentencia de su muerte"**

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST BEACH<strong>

**Edward PoV**

Vi como Bella se alejaba cada vez mas adentrándose en el bosque mi cuerpo se había congelado en su sitio, sentía como si mis extremidades se hubieran convertido en granito a la vez que las ideas iban a mil por hora en mi cabeza.

—Alice— Dije en un murmullo incomprensible para los humanos.

Camine con pasos rápidos hacia la casa, no me importo que algún humano me viera moverme a una velocidad mayor de la apropiada. Entre a la casa y me dirigí a la habitación de Alice, entre sin llamar a la puerta.

—¿Sabías que esto pasaría?— Pregunte sin poder modular el tono de mi voz.

Alice estaba sentada en su gigantesco armario abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cara entre ellas.

—No lo sabía— Respondió— Desde la primer prueba de su vestido desapareció. Creí que era por qué pasaría más tiempo con… Pero luego el desapareció, vi los letreros que su padre había puesto y luego cuando Seth dijo que estaba cerca de Canadá deje de tomarle importancia.

Sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras pero no podía evitar estar molesto, no podía dejar de querer que la causa recayera en alguien más por que no podía concebir en mi mente la idea de que esto, todo esto, era culpa mía.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— Pregunte exasperado a la vez que golpeaba la pared— Ese perro sucio la engañó, estoy seguro de eso, el fue, esto es su culpa. ¡Y ahora ella está con él y tú pudiste habérmelo dicho!

—¿Qué podrías haber hecho?— Preguntó Alice.

—¡Debiste decirme!

—No es culpa de Alice y que lo sigas diciendo no cambiara el hecho que Bella tomo una decisión_—_Intervino Jasper. Pude ver que intentaba cambiar el ambiente por sobre sus propias emociones.

—Basta, no hagas eso— Dije intentando alejar una ola de tranquilidad. Me deje caer en el piso e intente escuchar a los invitados. No podía defraudar a Carlisle haciendo una escena extraña que pudiera poner en peligro nuestras identidades.

Me mantuve largo rato escuchando las risas y los comentarios de los invitados.

"Bella se veía hermosa"… "Se ve que se aman"…"Espero que sean muy felices"…"Su anillo debió costar una fortuna"…

Jasper ayudo a Alice a levantarse y salieron en silencio, intente ignorarlos y centrarme en el murmullo de las voces y de las mentes de los invitados.

—_No te preocupes, no se darán cuenta_—Pensó Alice antes de salir de la casa, ella sabía que la había escuchado.

—Lo lamento Charlie— Se disculpo Alice— Insistí en que tuvieran una sesión fotográfica profesional con Jean Pierre antes de que Bella comience a quejarse sobre los accesorios y el maquillaje.

Mire la cara de Charlie por los ojos de mi hermana y pude ver que había creído su mentira.

—Edward —Dijo Esme momentos después de que el ultimo rayo de luz se perdiera en la oscuridad del cielo azulado— ya es tarde, es hora de que los novios salgan.

—No te preocupes hijo —Pidió Carlisle— Tus hermanos han solucionado todo.

Al ponerme de pie me tambalee un poco y Carlisle apoyo su mano en mi hombro, agradecí el gesto y camine hacia donde me condujeron mis padres.

—Vamos Rose, admite que solo estabas buscando un pretexto para volver a usar el vestido—Emmett intentaba convencer a Rosalie, quien tenía puesto el vestido que utilizo en una de sus múltiples bodas.

—No debería de ser este el motivo… Si me hubieran escuchado... Ella no es una de nosotros.

—Vamos Edward —Dijo Alice y se sujeto de mi brazo— Los invitados quieren ver una novia y un novio salir en ese carro.

—No olvides despedirte de los invitados Rosalie— Pidió Emmett al ver partir a su esposa.

Alice llamo a todos los presentes para despedirse de la pareja, Rosalie subió al Rolls Royce Phantom justo a tiempo para que los presentes vieran parte de su vestido, después subí yo, intentando sonreír al despedirme. Jasper se coloco el gorro de chofer que traía en las manos y encendió el auto.

Rosalie bajo un poco la ventanilla oscura y se despidió de los presentes con un gesto de la mano. Mire su piel pálida en extremo y me pregunte si los invitados podrían notar la diferencia.

—_Déjala ir, estará bien—_Pensó Carlisle—_Su amigo no permitirá que le pase nada malo._

Quería confiar en las palabras de mi padre, pero esta vez no eran suficientes para calmar la necesidad que tenia de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a mi lado.

**Bella PoV**

Camine por donde creía que Jacob se había ido pero después de un rato le perdí la pista, me había perdido, nuevamente, en el bosque. No podía regresar por dos motivos: No quería volver y enfrentarme a Edward y aunque quisiera no sabía por dónde.

Decidí que lo mejor era que continuara caminando hacia donde creía estaba la reserva Quilute, si mis cálculos eran correctos no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Escuche pisadas detrás de mí. Primero me detuve, esperando a que la persona, o con suerte lobo, que hacia ese ruido me alcanzara pero luego recordé la amenaza que los Voulturi representaban no solo para mí sino para la familia Cullen y a pesar de que los había abandonado justo en el momento que me habían aceptado como parte de ellos no podía traicionar su confianza. De cómo que corrí lo más rápido que pude. A pesar de que sostuve el vestido con las manos no pude evitar que se atorara en las raíces de los arboles causándome un tropiezo, intente poner las manos para detener mi caída.

Todo mi peso cayó sobre mi mano derecha. Un dolor punzante me recorrió desde la palma de la mano hasta el hombro y rogué que no estuviera rota. Sabía que desde que me había roto la mano al golpear a Jacob tenía que tener más cuidado o se volvería a romper. Intente levantarme cuando escuche el crujido de una rama, gire lo más rápido que pude para enfrentarme a mi perseguidor.

Un enorme lobo rojizo que me miraba con sus enormes ojos oscuros: Era Jacob.

Bajo su cabeza hasta tocar mi hombro y pego el hocico a mi oído. Podía sentir la respiración pesada del lobo, me reí tontamente, el aire caliente me hacia cosquillas. Hundí los dedos de la mano izquierda en su pelaje áspero y cálido. Sentía los dedos entumidos por el frio y la humedad del bosque por lo que eran más torpes que de costumbre. Pude notar como los ojos de Jacob se dirigían a mi mano, a la derecha, mis ojos bajaron hasta donde tenía la mano.

—Yo, me caí— Respondí a la interrogante que los ojos de Jacob me hacían— Al parecer los vestidos largos no son para correr en el bosque.

El lobo me dio una mirada desaprobatoria severa pero luego sus ojos se suavizaron hasta volver a ser los ojos inocentes de mi mejor amigo casi podía ver como el negro se convertía en chocolate, como los ojos humanos de Jacob. Me lamio una mejilla como diciendo "ahora vengo" y se fue corriendo detrás de los árboles. En unos pocos segundos regresó Jake, descalzo y sin camisa.

—Bella— Me llamo y en su voz había un innegable tono de alivio. Sus manos fuertes me levantaron sujetándome por la cintura. Las palmas de sus manos quemaban sobre la tela satinada blanca y fría, sentía como el calor llegaba hasta mi espina dorsal causándome escalofríos.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó mirando mi mano que comenzaba a inflamarse. Tomó mi mano con cuidado entre sus manos gigantes— Te llevare a la sala de emergencias.

—No —Pedí, pensando en lo que les causaría a los Cullen— está bien, es una torcedura, solo necesita un poco de hielo.

Jacob insistía en llevarme a la sala de Emergencias del Hospital de Forks y se disgustaba cuando yo le afirmaba que no era necesario.

—¿Pero a donde te llevo entonces?¿A casa de los Cullen?

Pensé en esa posibilidad por un momento pero el descarte casi inmediatamente. No podía volver con los Cullen no quería enfrentarme a Edward sabia que lo había herido y sabia que no podría perdonarme a mi misma por causarle este tipo de dolor y mas en nuestra… Más en este día en particular. Estaba segura de que él me perdonaría y me miraría con sus ojos de oro sin odio alguno, sabía que me recibiría con los brazos abiertos pero no podía volver a casa de los Cullen, no podía mirarlo como él lo haría y saber que lo que había hecho tenia perdón, no me podía perdonar por haberlo abandonado. No podía acercarme a ningún vampiro.

—First Beach.

**Jacob PoV**

Bella se paseo un poco por la arena mojada, se había quitado los tacones altos en los que Alice la había enfundado y los traía en la mano izquierda. Una novia con el vestido rasgado y el maquillaje corrido, una novia vestida con las telas más finas y por supuesto caras paseando en una playa sombría con el vestido lleno de tierra y lodo.

—Se que te incomoda mi presencia aquí —Dijo y sin hacer ninguna pausa continuo— Comprendo por qué no querrías que me encontraran aquí, contigo ya te cause muchas molestias.

Como siempre Bella había entendido todo al contrario.

—No seas tonta —Dije y la obligue a sentarse en nuestro tronco— Tu nunca me causarías molestias.

Como siempre Bella había entendido todo al contrario, ella era la que creía que era una molestia cuando yo sentía que no era suficiente para ella.

Esperaba que se riera pero no lo hizo, por el contrario quedo sumida en silencio. Le pase el brazo sobre los hombros y senti como su piel estaba fría, como si fuera uno de ellos, apoyo la cabeza sobre mi hombro y en cuestión de minutos se quedo dormida. Sujete su mano derecha y sin duda alguna podía afirmar que estaba rota.

La levante como si fuera una muñeca y la cargue hasta la casa de Billy. Encendí la luz y entre con Bella en brazos. Me imagine que a quien estaba cargando era a mi esposa y no pude evitar que mi corazón diera un vuelco, si era mi esposa y era nuestra luna de miel... Sacudí la cabeza intentando borrar esas ideas tan absurdas, no podía permitirme el lujo de soñar despierto.

La recosté en el sofá y me pregunte que debía hacer.

—Jacob— Escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Hey Seth ¿Qué pasa?

—Edward Cullen está en la frontera dice que quiere hablar contigo

* * *

><p><strong><em>NF: Hola a todos!_**

**_Si ya sé que nada realmente emocionante paso en este capítulo pero el próximo estará mejor lo prometo.! Ya saben todas las opiniones, ideas, quejas y sugerencias las pueden dejar en un review. Millones de gracias por leer._**

**_Hasta el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Su amiga:_**

**_Sweet Bloody Dreams_**


	3. Soy Seth

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**"Bella se iba a casar con Edward y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, lo más que podría hacer para no perderla del todo seria asistir a su boda y sonreír todo el tiempo aunque estuviera firmando la sentencia de su muerte"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soy Seth<strong>_

**Jacob PoV**

—Hey Seth ¿Qué pasa?

—Edward Cullen está en la frontera dice que quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Esta solo?

—Su familia está con él unos cuantos metros detrás de el, son sus refuerzos por si algo sale mal— Explicó Seth.

—Está bien, iré— Dije y me gire hacia Bella.

—¿Le dirás?— Quiso saber Seth, comprendía la naturaleza de su pregunta. Edward no le había dicho cuando Emmett y Paul se habían enfrentado, de hecho la había llevado a Florida para alejarla.

—Sí, pero después. Por ahora que duerma— Acomode su cabello y la bese en la frente— Bella tengo que salir, Seth se quedara contigo.

—En medio de la carretera, ahí lo encontraras —Dijo Seth—Bella estará segura aquí, no te preocupes por eso.

Agradecí la solemnidad en que Seth había pronunciado las últimas palabras, podía confiar en que el cuidaría de Bella en caso de que tuviera que enfrentarme al chupasangre.

**Edward PoV**

No era necesario que Carlisle y los demás me rodearan de esa manera, sabía que a los lobos les parecía una formación atacante pero la realidad era que estaban ahí, no para secundarme si decidía pelear sino para detenerme en caso de que lo hiciera.

Por un momento resentí la desconfianza pero Alice y Jasper estaban siempre a un paso delante de lo que decidiría y de si ocurría algún cambio en las emociones que me controlaban.

La mente de los Licantropos era diferente a las otras veces que había escuchado, ahora no era un gigantesco murmullo de pensamientos, no, ahora en este preciso momento todo era silencio ninguno se atrevía a pensar sobre la situación, muchos no sabían que ocurría lo único de lo que estaban seguros era de que el clan de los Cullen estaba en la frontera buscando a Jacob.

El líder de la manada: Sam, estaba situado justo al frente de la formación esperando a Jacob, hacia unos minutos había enviado a Seth, el lobo más joven de la manada, a buscar a Jacob.

Una nueva mente entro a la psique colectiva, era Jacob, se encontraba cerca. A los pocos segundos se detuvo al lado izquierdo de Sam y pude ver que había crecido, ahora era más grande que el líder de la manada. Estaba seguro de que en poco tiempo tomaría el liderazgo de la manada.

—Quiero hablar con Jacob Black, a solas— Pedí al líder y a mi familia.

—_No lo dejaremos solo con tu familia de chupasangres_— Respondió Leah, torciendo las orejas hacia atrás, lista para atacar. Pude notar que algunos de los lobos seguían su iniciativa.

_—_Déjenme solo— Pedí a mi familia. Pude notar una reacción similar a la de Leah por parte de varios miembros de mi familia pero la ignore, quería hablar con el perro pulgoso.

_—Retírense— _Ordeno Sam al ver que mi familia retrocedía.

Aun podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia pero no podía esperar más tiempo, tenía que saber y tenía que saberlo ahora.

**Bella PoV**

Si James me hubiera mordido en la cantidad de veces que los neófitos atacaron a Jasper sería la única manera en la que podría comparar el dolor que sentía en mi mano con algo que pudiera medir. No tenía ninguna sensación más que de un dolor punzante, como si todas las terminales nerviosas de mi cuerpo se hubieran apagado y lo único que sentía era el dolor de mi mano.

Abrí los ojos y me pregunte donde estaba, era una habitación cálida y oscura, no podía ver nada ni siquiera mis propios pies, había algo familiar en el aroma del aire pero no lograba identificarlo.

Una puerta se abrió y gran cantidad de luz entro, dejándome ciega por un momento, luego me di cuenta de que la luz chocaba contra una silueta alta y fornida "Jacob"

Me levante sin importarme el dolor con la intensión de lanzarme contra mi amigo pero resbale con la tela del vestido y comencé a caer a un costado del sillón en el que estaba acostada.

—Bella— Dijo a mi lado e intento detenerme pero me sujeto del brazo que ardía en llamas, no pude evitar gritar y casi al instante me soltó, dejándome caer al piso frio.

—Del brazo no— Pedí al sentir como sus manos palpaban en la oscuridad el piso buscando una manera de ayudarme, me levanto como si no pesara nada.

Justo cuando me soltó pise la tela satinada nuevamente y resbale, sin darme cuenta de que lo había hecho pase el brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro dejándome cerca de él lo suficiente para percibir el olor del bosque en su piel, ese olor a madera que tanto me gustaba.

Sentí el cosquilleo de su respiración y me lance a su boca. El me sujeto del hombro y me empujo hacia atrás.

—Bella —Dijo nervioso— Soy Seth, Jacob salió a encontrarse con los Cullen.

**Jacob PoV**

De la recepción a este momento la apariencia de Cullen había cambiado mucho, ya no era el desagradable caballero con esa sonrisa de triunfo, ya no era el hombre de los finísimos modales ahora era un hombre desesperado, estaba despeinado y desalineado, la corbata torcida y los zapatos llenos de lodo, como si hubiera corrido en el bosque. Como si hubiera corrido detrás de ella.

Podia ver en sus ojos el dolor que le causaba saber donde se encontraba y no poder ir por ella, no poder recuperarla, no poder verla y todo por una línea imaginaria que su padre y mi abuelo habían dibujado.

Intento aparentar que estaba tranquilo, dio un par de pasos y regreso al mismo lugar, se paso una mano por el cabello y luego metió ambas a los bolsillos del pantalón para sacarlas de nuevo. Escucho lo que pensaba y cerro ambas manos en puños y las dejo caer a los costados.

—¿Bella? ¿Está bien?

—¿Para qué quieres saber?— No es como si te importara mucho respondí y me sorprendí de mi tono de voz, yo me había prometido ser civilizado.

—Perro sarnoso, dime que le has hecho— Dijo con la quijada apretada, podía ver como sus dientes rechinaban e imagine el veneno, sabía que me estaba adentrando en algo peligroso, con una sola mordida podría morir pero no me importo.

—¿Qué le hice yo? ¿Quieres saber que le hice yo? —Respondí a gritos— Yo le salve la vida mientras tú paseabas en Florencia.

—Si no sabes ni lo menciones— Dijo y pude ver como su cara se contraía del dolor, sonreí internamente.

—Si tú no sabes yo te lo mostrare, cuando Bella intento morir… Por tu culpa. Con todo lo que has hecho estoy seguro que te encantaría echar un vistazo a mis recuerdos.

Si bien había terminado de decirlo él se había lanzado sobre mí con los colmillos expuestos. Por un momento me preocupe por su fuerza, si sería más fuerte que yo, pero pude alejarlo de mi. Los lobos regresaron corriendo al igual que su familia, ambos clanes preparados para luchar.

Los otros dos vampiros sujetaron a Edward y lo alejaron del lugar, Alice y Rosalie los siguieron siseando cosas por lo bajo. Sam salió de fase.

—Esto es una violación al tratado—Advirtió Sam dando un paso hacia los Cullen.

—No paso nada, el tratado está bien —Dije cortantemente— Pueden irse.

—¿Esme?— Pregunto Bella. Seth la tenía en brazos para impedir que fuera a intervenir.

—Bella —Susurro con alivio la esposa del Dr. Cullen. Soltó la mano de su esposo y dio un par de pasos, como si fuera en cámara lenta pude ver como atravesaba la línea invisible que separaba los territorios. Un paso, después otro y otro y antes de que diera un cuarto paso su figura pequeña desapareció debajo del cuerpo de Paul.

Escuche un grito y luego nada. Silencio total.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NF:**_

_**Hola! Espero que se encuentren maravillosamente :) y que les gustara el cap. Se que es algo diferente de los normales en mi y tambien de la tematica pero no me pude resistir -aparte que le prometi a mi little sis Nics que lo haria- de intentar algo diferente con los personajes. No se preocupen la historia sera enteramente un Jacob/Bella... Ahora si las habituales disculpas por la tardanza y las usuales peticiones de un review, como saben es la unica paga que obtengo por escribir.**_

_**Espero verlos en sus coments y si no nos leemos en el prox cap!**_

_**Su amiga:**_

_**Sweet Bloody Dreams**_


End file.
